Where i belong
by xero.thomas
Summary: All his life Justin felt that he never belonged anywhere in the world. After finding out he was adopted and his best friend (who he has had a crush on since middle school) rejected him. A mysterious girl visits him in his room and tell him that he is not part of this world instead he is actually part of a world called Earthland. Whos is this girl? What mysteries unfold? R R Enjoy:)
1. A normal day

Chapter 1: The meeting that changed his life I do not own Fairy Tail ( i only own Justin/Xero) all characters and rights go to Hiro Mashima Made with the help of Princesscarly28

"Justin get up you're gonna be late for school!" his mom said. Justin got up, " Like I care. Everyone there thinks I'm weird. I'm an outcast... I only have one real friend," he said as he got dressed. He grabbed his bag and keys and drove to school. "Everyday it's the same thing- go to school, say hi to Carly his childhood friend (with whom he's had a crush on since middle school), go to class, get made fun of by everyone, and then go home." Then he thought about last night.

~~~~~~~~~~~Start of flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Justin come here we need to talk to you," his mom said. He paused his anime and walked downstairs. " Yeah," he said as he walked in the living room. " Well sit down we have something to tell you," his father said, as he muted the tv. Justin sat in a chair looked at his mom and his dad, then said, " So what do you wanna tell me?" His mom looked at him and said ," Your adopted." He just look at her dumbfounded and surprised, " WHAT?!" he screamed. " It's true we found you on our porch when you were a baby with no note, no name or any idea where you came from. Nonetheless , we decided to raise you as our own," his father said. He stood up looking at his so called parents, "Why haven't you told me sooner? I'm 22 years old and now you tell me?!" he yelled at them. "We were waiting till you were old enough," his 'father' said. Justin got up and ran to his room and slammed the door.

~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~

He pulls into the parking lot and parks the car. "I can't believe they waited so long to tell me. I already have enough problems," he said as he slammed the door shut. When he walked into the school a short brown headed girl jumped on him, " What the...oh hey Carly," he said sounding really depressed. She looked at him with caring eyes and said, "What's wrong? You usually hug me back." Justin looks down with bangs covering his eyes and said, " Last night I found out I'm adopted." Then hugs her. "Oh Justin I'm so sorry," she said hugging him back. "..." "..." " I love you Carly... I have since middle school...please date me," he said looking sincere. She just looks at him surprised and remains silent. "I..um," she stuttered.

A/N: What do you think is it good? mavis will appear in either the next chapter or chapter 3 read and review :)


	2. The Meeting,The girl,and The Truth

Chapter 2: The meeting, The girl, and The truth Justin looks at Carly waiting for an answer. "I...um," she stuttered again. "Carly I'm not lying I've always had a crush on you since middle school," he said looking at her still waiting for an answer. " I...um am flattered, I-I really am but I don't think of you like that, I think of you as my brother." She said trying to let him down gently. Justin turned and walked away looking down and walks to class. The whole day Carly and Justin didn't talk to each other even during class, at lunch time or in between classes. He could hear alot of the kids making fun of him saying " Hey Justin you contact your home planet yet?" or "Look out he'll probe you if you get too close." all the ridicule and laughter didn't help, it made him feel worse.

After school Justin walked to his car, and as he was about to get in, Carly walked up to him. " Justin look I'm sorry I turned you down. It's just I don't think I could see you that way, and I already like someone. I'm sorry," Carly said. "Goodbye Carly," he replied as he got in, closed the door and started the car and left. He stopped at McDonalds went inside and got a double quarter-pounder meal and sat at the table and ate. Soon after he sat down to eat he heard a small girl's voice. "Justin it's time," the voice said. He looked up and around trying to find the body that matched that voice. "I must be tired. I'm hearing things," he said. When he finished his food, he threw away the trash, put the tray up and left.

As soon as he got home he went to his room, opened his computer and started reading Attack on Titan manga. " This is the only thing that keeps me sane, " he said to himself. Justin changed sites and started watching S.A.O. "Why do I always feel like I don't belong anywhere," he said thinking he was alone. "Because you don't belong here," the voice said. Justin looked and saw a small girl with long wavy blonde hair and a pink frilly dress standing in front of him. " What the hell! How did you get in my room little girl?" he asked as he looked at the girl dumbfounded. The girl slapped him and said as she flew over to his bed, " I am over 200 years old, and before you call me Old Lady my name is Mavis." He just stares at the girl and says, " Are you a ghost Maviz?, Masis? Whatever you name is." Mavis nods her head. "It's Mavis ."

" Ok why are you in my room," he says as he looks at her sitting on the bed.

" I'm here to take you back to Earthland with me," she said seriously.

" Well I don't know if I should leave this- wait WHAT!?," he said looking at Mavis seeing how serious she was .

" I've come to take you back to Earthland with me? Your real home. You have always thought you don't belong here right." Mavis said as Justin nodded. "What is with this girl showing up in my room all of a sudden, dropping a bomb like that," he thought to himself.

"You see Justin I know you might not believe me, but you when you were born your parents transported you to this world. They had a good reason for it though...to protect you. It was really hard for them to abandon you like that." She said sadly.

"My parents...my real parents?" Justin said half curious and half shocked.

A/N: What did you guys think? I'm not sure when all of Fairy tail will show up yet most likely the next chapter R+R

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and my character all other characters and rights go to Hiro Mashima. Made with the help of Princesscarly28


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

" I can tell this is alot to take in so I'll ask you again in a day. Until then bye." Mavis said as she disappears.

He looks at the spot where Mavis was. "My parents, my real parents? They left me here to protect me from whom? If I did go I could look for them and maybe make some friends." He looks at the clock. "I need to go to bed. It's already 11." Justin gets up changes into pajamas and brushes his teeth and goes to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

He wakes up the next morning gets dressed, gets his bag, and drives to school. When he gets there, Carly walks up to him.

"Hey Justin how are you," she said looking at him. Justin just ignores her out of anger and deep in thought. " Is he still mad at me?"

He went his morning classes contemplating all of what Mavis said. So if I leave I could leave this life behind, find my parents, and maybe make some friends. When it was lunch time, he got his food from the cafeteria line and sat down and started eating. While he was sitting some kids walked up to him.

"Hey! Alien you found your home planet yet?" they laughed and teased.

"Actually," he gets up and looks at the kid who said it," yes I have." and punches him. The other kids look stunned he hit someone. "WHAT! You wanna go too." The kids back off and walk away putting their trays up and walk back to class.

"Justin finally snapped," Carly said as she watch him walk away.

~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~

Justin sitting in class looks around and says " I hate this world I'm treated like crap and all the girls are taken, uninterested, or just plain stupid." Then shoots up from his seat and shouts "I accept!"

"Justin then accept this math problem and solve," the teacher stared at him.

"He doesn't have to," a voice says. Everyone turns around and sees Mavis floating close to the wall and scares the class.

"WHAT THE-" one started.

"It's a ghost!" another yelled.

"Where did she come from?" a girl asked.

"M-M-Mavis, why are you here?" Justin questioned her looking shocked.

"You just accepted didn't you?" Mavis answered looking at you.

"Y-Y-Yes but it thought you wouldn't show up until tonight." He said looking at Mavis.

"Well you accepted so I thought you'd want to leave as soon as possible,"she said. "Now come on," Mavis said grabbing his arm.

" H-H-Hey hold on what are you doing," he said nervously.

"Here we go!" said Mavis as they both disappeared leaving the whole class dumbfounded

Justin opens his eyes and notices they are falling. He screams, "We are falling!"

"Don't worry you will land in a river... I think," she said

"YOU THINK!" He said as he landed in the river, as Mavis slowed down and landed on the ground. He climbs out of the river and says with anger "Work on your landings! I almost died!"

"But you didn't. Anyway we are here." she said looking around.

He looks around in amazement and asked, "Where are we?" "In the east forest on the outside of Magnolia, the kingdom is called called Fiore and this dimension is called Earthland." she said.

"So what am I going to do here?" Justin asked Mavis looking at her.

"You are going to join a wizards guild called Fairy Tail. Don't worry everyone there will welcome you and treat you as family," Mavis said.

"O.K." he said. "Now first things first," Mavis said. "First you need a new name. Second, you need magic which I can provide you with. Third, new clothes or you won't fit in if you look like you are from another world . Now what do you want your name to be?" she asked.

Justin sat and thought of this for about an hour .Then he stood up and said "Xero Tsukiyomi."

A/N: No I know I said Fairy Tail would appear in this chapter, but I changed my mind so Fairy Tail will definitly appear in the next chapter R+R

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, I only own Justin/Xero. All Right got to Hiro Mashima Made with the help of princesscarly28.


	4. Welcome To Fairy Tail

Chapter 4: Welcome to Fairy Tail

"O.K. Xero what magic would you like?" Mavis asked.

" What are the types of magic in this world?" Xero asked. Mavis sat down and spent two hours explaining all types of magic, while Xero listened and thought of which one he wanted. After Mavis finished she said," So Xero which one you want?"

" Wow there's so many. Is it possible to have 2?" Xero asked.

"Yes it's possible. Why do you ask?" Mavis questioned.

"Because I want to have requip magic and a special type of eye magic," Xero said.

"What kind of eye magic would you like," Mavis touches his forehead as she questions him.

"I would like it to have the power to see into the souls of others and see what they truly feel. And if I want to read their minds and cause them to hallucinate and confuse them and as last resort control there bodies," Xero said looking determined.

Mavis laughs and says "I love that determination in your eyes. Very well I shall give you the magic you want." She taps his forehead and light envelops Xero and when it dissipates, Xero's hair has become black with his bangs covering his left eye while wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood down. "Now rise Xero Tsukiyomi requip magic," Mavis says.

Xero stood up and looked at himself and and says," Wow! I look amazing and feel so powerful."

"Yes, I unlocked your magic container- the source of your magic. You have a limited supply that will refill after while. I also implanted the knowledge of how to use your eye magic and requip magic. Also the reason your left eye is covered is because it's too powerful to be left out in the open. Now all you need to do is buy your weapons for requiping and then I'll explain everything about Fairy Tail," Mavis said.

"Alright let's go then! Oh one problem. I don't have the currency of this world," Xero stated.

Mavis held up a stack of money and said "I have 100,000 jewels. This will help you pay for your weapons and a place to live."

Xero takes the money and says "Alright then, lets go!"

While buying weapons and a house, Mavis was explaining to Xero about Earthland, Fiore, and Fairy Tail. Then she moved onto his parents.

"Wait my parents were a part of Fairy Tail?!" Xero practically shouted.

" You do know no one else can see me right?"

"Huh? What do y-" Xero started then noticed everyone was looking at him like he was insane. "Sorry I was just talking to myself!" Xero says. Everyone keeps going on about their normal day. "Why didn't you tell me that no one coud see you in the first place?" Xero whispered.

" I didn't think about it. Oh, we are here, " Mavis said as Xero stared at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

" Wow, I'm so nervous now." Xero says looking really nervous.

"It's ok. Fairy Tail will welcome you and treat you as family. Now I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere", says Mavis as she disappeared.

"You tell me you'll be right back but you disappear," he says as he takes out a cigarette, lights it and smokes on it. " Remember I may have changed my look, but I still have trust issues," he added.

In Makarovs office

"Damn my children will never learn they need to stop destroying everything in there path," Makarov complained as he was signing complaint papers and damage reports.

" MAKAROV!" Mavis yelled at she appeared in his office.

"First Master don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack," Makarov said as he jumped out of chair.

" Sorry but I found him. I found Yuki and Yomi's son. He goes by Xero, not by the name his adopted parents gave him," Mavis says as she sits in a chair.

"You found their son after 22 years. I remember when they had him and they found out that someone was after him. They never told me who. Still, nevertheless, we will have to welcome him as a member of the guild," Makarov says as he jumps out of his chair.

"Makarov you have made a Fairy Tail a fine guild welcoming anyone who walks in its doors ," Mavis praised.

"I just run it like it should be ran," Makarov said trying to hide his embarrassment.

" Well, I'll tell him to come in so he can meet everyone. I'll see you later Makarov," Mavis replied as she disappeared.

20 mins later

The guild doors open and everyone stops what they are doing as a hooded figure walks in and slowly walks to the bar and says to Makarov who is now sitting on the bar," I am Xero Tsukiyomi. I've come to join Fairy Tail."

" Then allow Mira to stamp you with the guild mark to make you an offcial member of our guild and family," says Makarov.

" Thank you, Master," Xero said as he sat down at the bar.

Then a white-haired girl in a red dress walks up and says " Hi! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira ," as she takes out a stamper. "Now what color and where would you like your guild mark?" asked Mira.

" Hi, Mira. I'm Xero and is this how friends are made? I've only had one friend my entire life and scarlet red on my forearm," he says as he lifts up his sleeve (A/N: no he doesn't know Erza yet he's basically a character based off me, and I always liked scarlet red before I knew about Fairy Tail.)

" I believe so. Everyone here is like family to everyone else and we are all friends," she said as she stamps his arm. "Now what will you have? I'm also the guild bartender." she added.

"Hmm, give me a mix drink only Fairy Tail can make please."

" A man after my own heart. Hi! I'm Cana," a brown-haired woman drunkenly said.

"Huh? Hi I'm Xero nice to meet you, Cana," He said kinda confused

" Don't worry. She drinks alot," Mira said

"Hey, Mira, more wine and don't talk bad about me in front of the newbie," Cana demanded swaying back and forth .

"Here you go, Cana," she said as she handed her a barrel of wine.

" Wow! How can she drink that much?" Xero asked as she drunkenly walked away with her barrel of wine.

" She's Fairy Tail biggest drinker. She's been always been able to drink alot," Mira said as she handed Xero his drink.

As he took a sip the guild door opened and team Natsu walks in coming back from a job.

" Good everyone's here. Xero could you follow me please?" Makarov asked as he walks over to the stage.

Xero gets up and follows Makarov to the stage.

Makarov walks up and says, " Everyone I'd like you to welcome our newest member Xero Tsukiyomi as most of you know his parents were once a part of Fairy Tail, and they said one day their child would return. Well, this is their child."

Xero walks up, takes off his hood and says, " Hello everyone. I'm Xero." Most of Fairy Tail looked at him and were shocked of how much he looked like his mother Yuki.

Macao walks up and asks, " Xero can you sing?"

Xero looks at Macao and answers, " A lil why do you ask?"

Wakaba walks up and answers for Macao, " Your mother Yuki was an amazing singer why don't you sing for us? It'll convince us of whether you're her son or not."

He says, "Ok," then grabs a music lacrima out of his pocket and chooses a song from it and places on the ground and it starts playing

The song is Fairy Tails opening 6 Fiesta by +Plus

Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou

Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite

Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan

Dare ni demo tanoshimeru

Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna

Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite

Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara

Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku

Saa minna de odoridasou

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass

Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara

Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi

Kimochi hitotsuni shite

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu

Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite

Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri

Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba

Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo

Ima ni demo tobe sou ja

"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"

Sou itteta tozan ka

Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de

Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda

Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete

Egao sakase odori akasou

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass

Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara

Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi

Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou was shizumi kuri kaesu ashita hare nante houshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konshite

Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

(During the solo everyone was dancing and cheering at hearing my voice. Except Erza who went to the bar and ordered a cake. He just shrugged it off and finished the song)

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass

Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara

Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi

Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou wa shizume kuri kaesu

Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo

Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite

Unmei no rakuen wa im koko ni aru

As soon as the song ends every ones cheering and praising him then Macao and Wakaba walk up and Macao says " That proves this is Yuki's son."

Everyone then says, "Welcome to Fairy Tail," and holds up the fingers like in the anime. Then Xero does the same.

Natsu then jumps on the stage and shouts " Now then, we party!" Everyone then cheers and starts partying.

Xero then walks to the bar and grabs his drink and says " Hi Erza. My name's Xero," He holds out his hand for a handshake.

Erza just responds coldy with "Hi," and goes back to eating her cake.

Then a blonde hair mage walks up and says, " Don't worry. She's much nicer than she seems right now. I'm Lucy by the way you're Xero right? You have a really good voice. Come on. I want you to meet the rest of team Natsu."

" Thanx Lucy and ok," he says and then follows Lucy.

She walks over to Gray and Natsu who are fighting. She then says " Gray, Natsu, this is Xero the newest member of Fairy Tail and our Family."

Natsu says, " Hello, Xero. I'm Natsu and this is Ice princess."

Gray says, "My name is Gray and you got something to say fire clown."

Natsu, "You wana go you perverted streaker."

Xero look at them both and ask Gray, "Um, Gray, where are your clothes?"

" Ah!" Gray says acting surprised as he look down to find out he's in nothing but his boxers.

" So Xero what kind of magic do you do?" ask Lucy while she ignores Gray and Natsu fighting.

" I am a requip mage and I have an eye magic but I have to keep it covered up and cause its too powerful, and if I didn't, I could see everyone's soul, see what they truly feel, and if I chose, to read their mind," Xero answered.

" Oh really! You have the same magic as Erza and try your eye magic on me. Then see if you can tell how I truly feel and read my mind," Lucy answered looking really excited about hearing about his magic.

"Um, ok," Xero uncovered his left eye then looked into Lucy's soul and read her mind. Then he said, "Your soul, hmm. Hard to say. It shows that you and in love with someone and your mind says it a certain dense dragon slayer."

Lucy blushed a deep red and stuttered," N-N-No I-It's not true I-I don't love N-Natsu!"

Xero laughed "I never said it was Natsu and you're lying. Remember I can read minds," he said as he recovered his left eye.

She looked and him then said as if nothing happened " Wow! That's an impressive magic, Xero," as soon as she was about to say something else, we heard a girl say.

"Win Gray-sama, Juvia loves you!"

"Oh by the way," Lucy said as she grabs Juvia " This is Juvia Lockser. She's a water mage and completely in love with Gray."

" Hello Juvia is pleased to meet you and you are Xero the one who singing on the stage Juvia loved that song it was amazing. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Juvia asked as she was watch Gray and Natsu fight.

" I honestly don't know. I just sang one day and my adoptive mom heard me and said I was really good so I guess I got my voice from my real mom." Xero said as he wondered what kind of people his mom and dad were like.

" Don't worry I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was very young and then I'm not on best terms with my dad so I kinda know how you feel Xero," Lucy said assuringly.

"Thank you, Lucy, well enjoy the party. I'm going to go finish my drink." He says goodbye to them and walks back over and confronts Erza.

A/N : What did you guys think? I thought of the singing part off the top of my head. I have a job now so that takes up most of my time. Whenever I'm off or if I finish early I'll work on the next chapter R+R please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima. I only own Xero/Justin.


End file.
